diedreifragezeichenfandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer:Nicthurne/Arthur-Retan-Briefe
'Sechster Brief' Ein Brief vom 17. April 1964 von Robert Arthur an Walter Retan. Er schreibt, die Erklärung für das Fehlen der Leiche sei gut und obwohl er den gruseligen Anfang vermisst, würden wohl die Bilder und der Titel dem Leser vermitteln, dass noch Gruseliges kommt. Zu den Streichungen im Manuskript hat Arthur zwei Anmerkungen: Die Namen der versteckten Ein- und Ausgänge der Zentrale seien nötig, damit das Milieu für die Leser lebendig wird – von "einigen versteckten Eingängen" zu sprechen, sei nicht genug. Zudem plane er für ein späteres Buch eine Szene, in der an allen Eingängen unerwartet Gegner auf die drei Detektive warten würden. Aus diesem Grund will Arthur bereits jetzt die Existenz der Ausgänge aufbauen. Zweitens mag Arthur es nicht, wie die Stelle, an der Justus den versteckten Aufbewahrungsort von Mrs Andrews' Ring herfolgert, gekürzt wurde. Schlussendlich fragt Arthur, ob am Ende des Buches in einem Kommentar Hitchcocks die Handlung des zweiten Buchs bereits angedeutet werden sollte oder nicht. 'Siebenter Brief' Ein kurzer Brief vom 24. Juni 1964, geschrieben von Walter Retan an Robert Arthur. Retan will lediglich wissen, wie weit Arthurs Planungen zu weiteren T3I-Büchern fortgeschritten sind, da "jeder begierig darauf ist, zwei weitere Three-Investigators-Bücher auf der Liste für Herbst 1965 zu haben". 'Achter Brief' Ein einseitiger Brief von Robert Arthur an Walter Retan, datiert auf den 26. Juni 1964. Arthur schreibt, er plane, nach den Sommerferien mit den Arbeiten an den zwei nächsten Three-Investigators-''Büchern zu beginnen (Interessant: Arthur bezeichnet die Serie als "Jupiter Jones"). Vermutlich werde ''Die Geisterinsel das dritte Buch werdenAnm.: Der Super-Papagei erschien als zweites Buch bereits 1964, zu seinem Entstehungsprozess wurden bislang keine Briefe veröffentlicht. Zu diesem Buch habe er bereits Notizen – ein paar Lücken müssten noch gefüllt werden, doch er sei sicher, dass der Aufbau genug Raum für Entwicklung lasse. Im Moment tendiert Arthur weiters zu Die flüsternde Mumie ''als viertem Buch der Serie. Zwar seien seine Notizen zu diesem Buch noch sehr skizzenhaft, doch sobald er ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, könne man einiges daraus machen. ''Die flüsternde Mumie sei jener Fall, der am Ende von Der Super-Papagei erwähnt werde. Arthur hasst es, zu sagen, dass ihm in den kommenden Monaten keine Geschichte einfallen wird, die ihm besser gefällt. Es sei schwer zu sagen, welche Ideen ihm kommen werden, sobald er sich wieder in die Serie vertiefe. Aber im Moment "fühlen sich diese Beiden am heißesten für mich an und wenn du willst, dass ich mich festlege, stehe ich zu diesen zwei", schreibt er. Er habe eine Plotidee in Reserve, The Mystery of the lost wagon train, aber diese sei noch nicht ausgereift. 'Neunter Brief' Ein einseitiger Brief vom 1. Juli 1964, geschrieben von Retan an Arthur. Der Lektor schreibt, Arthur solle sich nicht an die zwei Ideen gebunden fühlen, falls ihm etwas einfällt, das ihm besser gefällt. Er habe nur dem Sales Departement zusagen wollen, dass Arthur im Planungsstadium zu zwei weiteren Three-Investigators-Bücher sei und diese im Herbst 1965 erscheinen könnten. Außerdem solle Arthur sich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, Skinny Norris in Bücher einzubauen, in denen die Jungen auf Reisen sind. Das könnte an den Haaren herbeigezogen wirken. Retan ist der Meinung, dass Kinder prinzipiell neue Gefahren und Gegner mögen. 'Zehnter Brief' Geschrieben von Robert Arthur an Walter Retan am 18. August 1964. Er schreibt, er freue sich schon auf die beiden ersten Bücher (Das Gespensterschloss und Der Super-Papagei) und hätte gerne so bald, wie es möglich ist, mehr als zwei Sets an Exemplaren für seine Verwandten. Diese würden bereits darauf warten, die Ergebnisse von Arthurs Arbeit zu sehen. Arthur bekräftigt noch einmal, an Die flüsternde Mumie und Die Geisterinsel zu arbeiten. Er hat "ein bisschen im Feld der Kinder-Mysteryliteratur geforscht", doch habe er in Cape May keinen Zugang zu einer größeren Bücherei und die Bücher, auf die er gestoßen ist, findet er "eher blass". "Ich hätte gerne eine bessere Idee davon, was in diesem Gebiet getan wird – also, wenn du mir Titel von Büchern nennst, die in den letzten Jahren von Lesern und Bibliothekaren gut bewertet wurden, würde ich sie mir gerne ansehen." Arthur beendet den Brief mit der Ankündigung, er werde im kommenden Monat einige Tage in New York sein. 'Elfter Brief' Eigentlich kein Brief, sondern ein bürointernes Memo von Lektorin Ruth Shair an Emanuel Harper. Geschrieben am 20. August 1964, geht es darin um die vertraglichen Modalitäten. Der ursprüngliche Vertrag mit Arthur und Hitchcock umfasste nur die ersten beiden Bände, für Die flüsternde Mumie ''und ''Die Geisterinsel wird ein neuer benötigt. Das Manuskript zum ersterem Buch soll am 1. Oktober 1964 eingereicht werden, zweiteres am 1. Februar 1965. Im Unterschied zum ursprünglichen Vertrag, laut dem Random House 20% der Einnahmen im Ausland erhält und Hitchcock 80%, soll Robert Arthur im neuen Vertrag auch von diesen Einnahmen profitieren. Alfred Hitchcock habe zugestimmt, seinen Anteil zu gleichen Teilen mit Arthur zu teilen. 'Zwölfter Brief' Getippter Brief von Robert Arthur in Cape May an Walter Retan in New York, datiert auf den 28. Oktober 1964. Dieser Brief enthält nicht viele interessante Informationen – Arthur schreibt, er habe das Manuskript zu Die flüsternde Mumie stark gekürzt und Adjektive, Adverben und "einfaches Geschwätz" herausgestrichen. Allerdings habe er den Rat eines jungen Lesers nicht befolgt, der meinte, dass es Kinder "nicht interessiert, warum etwas passiert – sie wollen einfach lesen, wie es gescheht". Stattdessen habe Arthur alle Geschehnisse möglichst nebenbei erklärt, um nicht den Lesefluss zu stoppen. 'Dreizehnter Brief' Datiert auf den 23. November 1964, von Ruth Shair an Robert Arthur. Sie schreibt, dass das überarbeitete Manuskript in den Augen der Lektoren passt. Einziger Kritikpunkt sei, dass die Motivation von Hamids Vater, die Mumie zu bekommen, vielleicht nicht überzeugend genug sei. Es sei unwahrscheinlich, dass er nicht vom materiellen Wert der Mumie gehört habe. Falls Arthur allerdings glaube, dass sein Publikum dies nicht so sähe, wäre das Manuskript zur Produktion freigegeben.